Don't Fear The Reaper
by ThinSlicing
Summary: Brooke Abernathy is the daughter of Haymitch Abernathy as well as the victor of the 67th Hunger Games. She soon becomes friends with the other victors, one stands out to her in particular, Finnick Odair. Takes place during the 74th Hunger Games. Finnick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is just a quick little flashback about Brooke's reaping. I just wanted to get a little background about her out.**

* * *

"Get up you slob. It's reaping day." I yelled at the drunk mess that is my father. He mumbled something inaudible and continued to lay on the sofa. I decided to just let him be and go upstairs to change into my reaping clothes.

I went over to my closet and picked out a blue dress that brought out my green eyes. Green eyes, I know pretty unusual to have someone with green eyes in District 12, I only assume my mother had green eyes. I wouldn't know because my father refuses to talk about her and there are no pictures of her in the house. I put on basic white flats and brushed out my hair.

Once I was all ready to go I ran back down to my father who was still asleep on the sofa. Every night for the week leading up to the games he would drink himself out of his misery. I could see where he was coming from though, I'm sure year after year of seeing countless tributes sent to their death takes a toll on you.

Our district hasn't had a since victor since my father won the games 17 years ago. Nobody from our district even comes close to winning, they all usually die out in the bloodbath. I hoped this year would be different, and the victors would at least get to the final six.

I had to struggle with my father for at least 20 minutes before he would get up and put something decent on. Once we are both set we make our way to the town's square.

"I hope you don't get picked" My father said to me as we walked down the street. I only had 4 slips in the reaping bowl, one added for every year since I was 12. I never had to take out tessera, but I knew people who had 50 slips due to all the tessera they had to take out. My chances were very slim of getting picked.

"I hope I don't either." Was all I said to him. I didn't hate my father, I just hated it when he put his drinking priorities in front of mine. A majority of the time I have to clean and cook for us because he's too drunk to do anything. When he's not drinking he's actually a very tolerable person.

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. He gave me a quick hug as we went our separate ways. I went to check in then stood with all the other 16 year olds, he walked up to the stage where he sat near our escort and other important Capitol people.

Before our escort picked the names of the tributes she made us watch a documentary about how the Hunger Games are important to our culture, I tried not to pay too much attention to it.

After what felt like an eternity the Capitol escort finally said "and onto the tributes. Girls first." She dug her hand into the bowl until she found a tribute's name. "Brooke Abernathy!" The escort said a little too cheerful. _Of course I get chosen, the one-in-a-million chance I would get picked and I did. _

Everybody just stared at me as I made my way to the stage, it was unusual for a wealthier person to get picked, especially _a victor's_ daughter. I looked over to my father who was once again asleep while leaving on his hand. _He didn't even pay attention that I got reaped for the 65th Hunger Games! What a father he is._

It was all a blur as they announced the boy tribute, I was still in shock I was chosen.

I was escorted to a small room to say my final goodbyes. My father waltz by the room and did a double take upon seeing me.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" He shouts as he stumbles into the room. He must not have gotten the memo that I was a tribute.

"Well if you could actually stay awake enough for ten minutes you would know that I was reaped!" I shouted back at him. A look of anger, then confusion, then sadness took over his face.

He pulled me into a the tightest hug a he could muster. "Oh my God, I didn't mean for this to happen, it shouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry my baby girl." Baby girl? He hasn't called me that since I was 8. "I'm going to make sure you get out of this. I can't see another tribute die, especially not you."

"I promise I'll make it out of these games alive, I will win, Dad." I hadn't called him dad in a long time, I never thought he deserved it.

"Congratulations to the victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Brooke Abernathy!" I'd never thought I'd ever hear those words in my lifetime. After a week of starvation, murders, a guilt I won the Hunger Games. I told my father I would win the games, and I did.

* * *

**A/N **

**I hope to update this once a week. I think I will update this on Thursdays and my other HG story (Expectations) on Monday. **

**Sorry I didn't really get into Brooke's experience in the arena, I don't really feel it is that important in the overall story line. However, if you want me to write a spin-off about her arena experiences let me know! I'll be glad to do it!**

**The next chapter will be in present time (74th Hunger Games), remember that so you're not confused (:**

**I hope to finish up this story and my other HG story before school starts, because once school starts/drum corps starts/I start my job I won't have any time to update anything. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review or message me if you have feedback/questions/comments/concerns. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mentoring tributes rough, especially District 12 tributes. None of them win, some years one will be lucky enough to make it out of the bloodbath alive. No sponsor would ever want to sponsor District 12, home of the weak. I can see why my father drinks constantly, to rid himself of the pain of losing tribute after tribute, year after year.

The only good thing about being a victor and mentor is that you got to meet the other victors and mentors. I've made friends with some of them such as Johanna and Finnick. Of course communication between districts is forbidden, so we only get to see each for the Games.

Johanna was like the sister I never had, she was definitely my best friend. My best friend I could only see once a year. She won the Games a few years after I did. She hated the Capitol and it's Games more than anyone I had ever met, every year she would make sassy comments or remarks about the Capitol. She kept me entertained at least.

Finnick on the other hand was a whole different story, he was dubbed as "The Capitol's Playboy", and they were absolutely right. Every girl would love to get in his pants, and I'm sure they did. But when he wasn't flirting with every girl under the sun he was actually a really great guy.

I still remember the year after I won the Games and started mentoring with my father, Finnick constantly flirted with me until my father set him straight.

"_Hey there, Sunshine." I heard as I walked down the hall to the elevator. I turn my head to see __him__, Mr. Playboy himself walking towards me. What was his name? I think it was like Francis or Frankie. I push the elevator button and pray it will show up quickly, so I could avoid talking to him. _

"_Sorry, I'm in a bit of a time-crunch. Gotta go." I swiftly walked to the elevator trying not to make eye contact with him, I could feel his gaze on me as he too entered the elevator. I pushed the button for 12._

"_That's okay, I got all the time in the world, Sunshine." He smiled to me, still trying to make eye contact with me._

"_My name isn't Sunshine." I tell him, finally looking up to his eyes. His beautiful blue-green eyes, I could stare at them all day. I mentally slapped myself, I cannot get attracted to a prostitute!_

"_Well, I don't know your name, so what else would I call you? You look like a Sunshine, Sunshine." _

_I just look at him skepically, he then opens his mouth to say "I'm Finnick, you are?" Finnick… The perfect name for a perfect human being. I mentally slapped myself again. _

"_Brooke, Brooke Abernathy." I tell him._

"_67th Hunger Games victor, right? Cool. I won the 65th." He stated confidently. "Hey you're Haymitch's daughter, right? He's always drunk." _

_I smile at his comment about my dad being drunk. "Yeah, thats the one" I let out a small chuckle. _

"_And finally she smiles" He looked over to me. I blush and look down. He just finds it cute and laughs on._

"_So, how old are you?" He asks._

"

"_So uh, you wanna like go for a walk sometime? To get to know each other-" Finnick is soon cut off my the elevator door opening, revealing my father standing there._

_I look over at my father, he doesn't seem too happy that the Capitol's Playboy is talking to me. _

"_Hey pretty boy, don't talk to her. She doesn't need to get any of your STDs." My father says to Finnick._

_Finnick chuckles, "you think I have an STD?" He asks._

"_Yeah, as many girls as you sleep with, I'm sure at least one of them gave you an STD. You go through girls like you go through bottles of hair gel, pretty boy." My father says back to him. "Don't even try to get with my daughter, you Playboy. Aren't you a little young be a prostitute? How old are you? 17?" He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the elevator. _

_Finnick just stands there shocked as the doors to the elevator close. I hear him shout "I'm not a prostitute!" _

_Next thing I know my father whips me around to face him. "Hey, what were you doing with him?" He demands._

"_Nothing, we were just in the elevator together, just small talk." I calmly tell him._

"_Yeah? Well stay away from him. He's nothing but bad news. He doesn't respect any girl he's with." My father says. I open my mouth to say something but he walks away, furious. _

_The next day I walked down to the mentor's viewing room of the training center. I sit down to watch my tributes train, soon after Finnick rolls in and sits in the chair next to mine. _

"_Hey, Sunshine." He says to me. He looks more stunning than yesterday in the elevator._

"_If my father catches you over here he will have a cow." I tell Finnick._

"_He won't know, he's probably passed out drunk somewhere." I laugh because I know it's true. "Hey look at that tribute over there." He points to a tribute from District 10 who is trying to make knots at the knot station. The tribute looked focused while he is trying to perfect his knot tying. When he is finally done with the knot he lifts it up off the table, to reveal that he tied his fingers into the knot. _

_I couldn't help but erupt in laughter from the tribute who tied his fingers together. He struggled trying to get his fingers out of the knot, Finnick and I laughed harder. Finally his District 10 tribute partner came to cut him out of the knot. _

"_Party pooper." Finnick said. "Speaking of a party pooper" Finnick looked over at the doorway to reveal my father was walking in. Finnick soon gets up and walks out, smiling at my dad who in returns grunts at him._

_My father sat in the chair was was previously occupied by Finnick. "What did he want?" My father said, looking where Finnick walked out._

"_Nothing, he was just giving me advice on how to get sponsors." I quickly lied. My father looked like he believed it. "I have to go, see you later." I kissed my father on the cheek and walked out._

"_I sure hope those weren't the same lips that Finnick kissed." My dad mumbled as I walked out. I ignored him. _

_It turns out Finnick is a pretty funny guy when he's not constantly flirting. _

That was the last time Finnick even dared to flirt with me in front of my father. My attraction to Finnick is still there, but he stopped flirting with me so I only assume that he doesn't find attraction in me. We're still great friends though, our favorite activity to do during the games is to make fun of the Capitol's citizens and other tributes. I feel horrible for doing it but it's pretty funny.

Only a few more days until I get to see them. All year I missed Johanna and Finnick, but Finnick a little more. I can't wait to see them.

It was the day of the reaping, Effie, our escort, did her annual spie about the importance of these Games and how it is an honor to be chosen as my father and I stat on the stage trying to keep awake. I look over to see my father and notice that he's already knocked out. I sign, typical Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie grabs a name slip and announces it "Primrose Everdeen!" She announces. I see an older girl scream for her, I assume it's her sister. She shouts "I volunteer!" To Effie. Everybody looks shocked, she's probably the first to ever volunteer in District 12.

Effie motions her to come up to the stage in front of the microphone. "What is your name?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" The girl responds.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister!" Effie tells her. "And now for the boys."

"Peeta Mellark!" An older boy walked up to the stage. I bet he was upset that nobody volunteered for him. "Your tributes for District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

* * *

**A/N**

**There you go! Chapter 2! I hope it you liked it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but I'm happy with it. **

**I plan on writing a short little spin off about Brooke's time in the arena, I'm working on it. It'll be about 3 chapters long.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Katniss and Peeta say their goodbyes we head off to the train. As we entered the train car Katniss and Peeta looked shocked, like they have never seen any of this before. I don't blame them, District 12 compared to the Capitol was like comparing apples to oranges.

Peeta walked around the train feeling all the soft silk and expensive furs while Katniss just sat in a chair looking out the window.

"Hey." I sit in the chair across from her. She just gives me a small smile then looks out the window again. "I saw what you did back there for your sister, that was very brave of you." I tell her.

"Thanks." She simply states, I could tell she was upset.

"I know this is hard for you-" I begin.

Effie interrupts by announcing, "we should be in the Capitol by tomorrow afternoon. Before we get in the Capitol tomorrow please put on something appealing." She looks over to my father as she says the last bit. My father, Haymitch, has been notorious for showing up in the Capitol with an alcohol smelling, stained shirt and equally dirty pants. My father grunts and gets up to fix himself another drink.

Once Effie was done talking Katniss gets up and goes to her room, I guess she wasn't taking this well.

Peeta, Effie, Father, and I were sitting around the elegant table eating the Capitol food on the train. Peeta seemed a bit overwhelmed by the vast amounts of food, he didn't know what he should take first.

"Here, try this." I pass him a plate of grilled fish. He eagerly takes one and bites into it.

"That's delicious! I don't think I've ever had fish before. Usually we just eat leftovers and stale pieces of bread from the bakery." Peeta says to me.

"It's a specialty of District 4, the fishing district. Just wait until you get to the Capitol, they have even better food than this." _District 4, Finnicks district… _I think to myself. I wonder how much he has changed, if any.

While I knew Finnick didn't have feelings towards me I definitely did have feelings for him. Over the years I realized that I liked him a little more than just a friend. But why would he like me? If we could get any girl in all of Panem he certainly wouldn't go for me. _I need to snap out of this._

After a few days of traveling by train we finally reached the Capitol. I put on my nicer sundress and flats before exiting my room to meet with the others.

"Okay, there are going to be lots of people out there do your best and smile!" Elfie said all too eagerly as she pranced out of the train car. Peeta and Katniss followed her out of the car. Peeta smiled and waved to the crowd while Katniss kept her cool exterior. My father, Haymitch, walked out and followed Katniss and Peeta while I followed behind him.

As I got out of the train car I looked around at the familiar Capitol. I admired all of the bright buildings and beautiful flowers everywhere. It was a beautiful city as long as you can get over the fact that it's controlled by a selfish, cold hearted dictator.

Since District 12 is one of the farthest from the Capitol it took us the longest to get here, we were one of the last to arrive. All the other Districts had been here for a while already.

I heard the sound of a screeching train, _I guess we aren't the last ones here_ I thought to myself. The tributes came out, followed by their mentors. My face instantly brightened up when I saw the familiar face.

"Johanna!" I call out. She instantly sees me and runs up to me.

"Hey girl! Long time, no see!" She gives me a tight hug.

We begin to walk down to the building where they are housing the districts. "So how are your tributes this year? Think they'll win?" I ask her as we walked.

"I think we'll win it, we are District 7 of course." She jokes. "What about you?"

"I think the boy has a pretty good chance, not too sure about the girl." I tell her.

We head into the elevator and push the 7 and 12 buttons.

We continued to make small talk about how our year has been and how we are liking the Capitol so far.

The elevator makes a ding sound telling us we've reached the 7th floor. "See you at the parade tonight, Brooke." Johanna swiftly walks out of the elevator into her floor.

The doors close again and I'm left to my own thoughts.

_Great, the parade. I wonder how stupid our tributes will look this year. _In year's past our tributes are dressed up as either coal miners or actual pieces of coal. Usually District 12 is the comedic end to the parade, due to how utterly stupid our tributes look.

The elevator arrives to the 12th floor and I walk out. I notice that it's dark and flick on the lights. A lump on the couch starts to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey." My dad sits up looking grumpy. "I was trying to get some shut eye." He tells me.

"It's time to wake up anyways, the parade is in a few hours." I tell him.

He just moans and turns on the TV and watches the Capitol news. "The tributes aren't here yet so you get to pick out your room." He says to me.

I eagerly go back to the rooms and take a brief look at each one before choosing which one I want. I end up talking the biggest one.

A few hours passed and it was time to watch the tribute parade. I get dressed in a more formal dress and curl my hair. I walk over to where the rest of the mentors were sitting and grab a seat next to Johanna and Gloss, the District 1 mentor.

"Excited?" Johanna asks me, sarcastically.

"You know it." I sarcastically say.

The tributes start coming out, district by district. District 1 is first to come out, they are wearing all pink feathers. Gloss claps out of respect for his tributes, but he doesn't look satisfied with the stylist's work.

I look at all the tributes and how much of a threat they would be, the only ones I found especially threatening was District 2. Everyone else didn't pose a threat.

Once District 7 rolled in Johanna just sunk more into her seat. "Good God, what are they wearing?" She asks, they are in "typical lumberjack" outfits, they had on plaid shirts, suspenders, and boots.. In other words, they looked ridiculous.

Then a glowing fire in the distance appears, "what is that?" I ask Johanna. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, I'm proud of the stylists this year." It turns out it was District 12's tributes, they had on what looked like a fire-suit. A big step up from the traditional coal outfits. The crowd went absolutely wild for them, hopefully that means more sponsors.

Once all the tributes were rounded up around President Snow he gave his usual speech to the tributes.

As the speech was going on I noticed that somebody was missing, _Finnick._ I hadn't seen him all day.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask Johanna.

"Last I saw he left with one of his female friends, if you know what I mean." She gave a smirk.

"Oh." My heart sunk a little.

"We better get out of here before there's too much of a mad rush to get out." Johanna suggests.

We both stand up and make our way to the exit. We head to the building where all the districts are staying.

"Mind if I stay at your place for a bit? We could catch up and stuff." She asks.

"Sure, sounds great." We both head up to the 12th floor.

* * *

A/N

Lemme know what you think in the reviews!

I won't be able to update next week - I'll be on holiday... But I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna and I spend the rest of the evening making small talk over cups of hot chocolate.

The doors to the apartment began to open and in walked Elfie, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta looked at the Capitol apartment with the same awe that they had looked at the train. "This is your floor, your bedrooms are in the back if you want to go get some shut eye. Tomorrow will be a long day." Elfie told them. Katniss and Peeta eagerly walked to their rooms.

"Katniss and Peeta, this is Johanna. She was the victor of the 71st Hunger Games and the District 7 mentor." I introduced Johanna.

"Nice to meet you." Peeta told her, Katniss gave her a small smile and walked to her room.

Once they were gone Johanna stood up. "Quite a handful you go there. I better head back to my own floor, it was nice catching up with you Brooke!" Johanna gave me a hug and walked to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow." I tell her as the elevator doors close.

I turned around to Elfie and dad. "Well I better go to bed, long day ahead of us tomorrow. Night." I gave dad a hug and walked to my own room.

After I took a shower I crawled into bed and wraped myself in the soothing silk blankets. _Where was Finnick? And my was he with that girl? _I kept thinking until I finally let sleep take me over.

The next morning I woke up later than normal, everyone was already up and eating breakfast. I could hear silverware clanking against plates and Elfie's booming voice.

I walked into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, opposite of my father. "Well look who is finally up. Morning, sweetie." My father tells me as I slump into the chair.

I wasn't really that hungry for breakfast, I just ate a small bowl of oatmeal and a piece of fruit.

"Today is the first day of training. This is where you want to learn skills for the arena. This is also where you learn who the biggest threats are. Try to make alliances while you're in training." My dad told Katniss and Peeta.

"This isn't the time of show off. Don't show your strengths. Save that for tomorrow." I told them, they nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I ask dad as Katniss, Peeta, and I started to head out.

"I'm sure, I trust that you will take good care of them." Dad told me as we left the apartment without him.

Katniss, Peeta, and I walked down to the training center. As we approached the doors I gave them one piece of final advice. "Remember, build alliances and don't show your strengths." I tell them as they walked into the training center. Once they were in I walked to the mentor's viewing area. I was one of the first to arrive, the only other mentor there was Cashmere, the other District 1 mentor. I sat in a chair near the door close to the glass. Cashmere was busy watching her tributes, criticizing every single flaw.

I saw Katniss and Peeta hovering over various 'useless' stations, mostly the survival ones like knot tying and cooking.

A few minutes later more tributes and more mentors began coming into the training center. District 4 finally walked into the training center. I saw Mags come in and she sat next to me. I looked around to see if Finnick was here yet, I didn't see him.

Finnick was probably with that girl Johanna told me about, I quickly shrugged him off my mind and watched Katniss and Peeta.

Johanna soon waltzed into the room and sat next to Mags and I.

An hour later lunch break was called. All of the mentors and tributes were called down to a cafeteria to eat lunch. Mentors got one side and tributes got the other side, the peacekeepers in the room made sure that there was no communication between tributes and their victors.

After grabbing a sandwich and an apple I head over to sit next to Johanna, Betee, and Mags. We make small talk about our personal lives as well as how we are liking the Capitol.

"Uh oh, here he comes." Johanna looks over to the door.

I looked over at where she was staring to find Finnick walking in. I quickly look away, still mad at him for the night before.

"Hey guys, Johanna, Brooke." Finnick sits across from me and next to Mags. Mags realizes he didn't grab anything to eat and offers him half of her sandwich. "No thanks, Mags. I already ate, but thank you." He politely tells her.

I continue to look down at my sandwich, not wanting to make eye contact with Finnick.

"Hey Brooke." He stares at me, trying to meet my eyes.

"Finnick." I look up quickly then look back down. "I better go check on dad, to make sure he didn't drink himself into a coma." I tell everyone then get up and leave.

"I'll come with you, I forgot I left something on my floor." Finnick announces then follows me.

_Shit. _I walk faster to try to get away from him.

Finnick finally caught up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Brooke, I haven't seen you for a year and this is how you treat me? I would like to have a nice chat with my best friend, afterall." He tells me. "Is something wrong? Oh god, it's not that time of the month is it…"

"Finnick, I'm not on my period."

"Then what is it? You have to talk to me, Brooke."

"What is it? How about the fact that you were with a _slut _last night? I thought you were past your playboy-prostitute days, Finnick. Johanna told me all about it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh?"

"Brooke it isn't what you think."

"It is Finnick. Now if you don't mind I need to go." I quickly turn on my heels and walk down the hall, leaving Finnick alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

**AN**

**Short, I know. It would be really helpful if you guys gave some feedback, like what I could be improving on. Please leave it in the comments (:**

**PS**

**I'll be away all this week so I won't be able to update anything, but I promise I will update the next week!**

**Review! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to avoid the training center all day, I needed time away from Finnick. My father went down to the arena and watched our tributes, leaving me alone for the day.

I managed to stay in the apartment all day laying on the couch watching the cheesey Capitol soap operas and daytime news. At around five Elfie, Katniss, Peeta, and my father came into the apartment for dinner.

"Who's hungry?" Elfie eagerly asks while sitting down at the dining table. An Avox was setting the food on the table. Everybody sat down around the table, I was the last to join them.

"Are you feeling alright? I saw you leave at lunch." Peeta asks me.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, my stomach was acting up. Thanks for your concern." I quickly lie to him, he doesn't pick up on the lie and just nods.

We soon dig into the delectable Capitol food, barely making conversation until we finished. "So tomorrow will be the day that the mentors get to work with the tributes. Katniss you'll be with me and Peeta you'll be with Brooke." My father announces while we are finishing up. "We want to start early so that we can get as much time training as possible. I would like to be down there at 7, so be up by 6 so you have enough time to get ready."

"How about I work with Peeta in the morning then after lunch we can switch and I'll work with Katniss. That way we get to work with both tributes?" I suggest to my father.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He replies.

I look at Katniss and Peeta. "Tomorrow will also be the day that you get scored by the Gamemakers. They will call in one by one and asses you. Then they will score you. The higher the number the more sponsors you'll get." I tell them.

"I'm off to bed. I want to be well rested for tomorrow." Peeta declares then gets up and leaves to his bedroom. Katniss soon follows after him.

After breakfast the four of us head down to the training center. I head off with Peeta to work on his spear throwing.

Spears were one of my specialties, it helped me win the 67th Games. I tried helping Peeta and gave him advice but he just wasn't getting the hang of it.

"Remember Peeta, you won't want to use purely strength, you want to transfer your weight to the spear." I said, slightly frustrated.

I turned around to look at another station we could try. _Ping_ I heard, I turned back around to Peeta. "Good job Peeta! You hit the target!" I congratulate him.

"Brooke, that wasn't me." Peeta says. I looked past him to him a girl who threw the spear next to Peeta. I looked next to her where her mentor was standing. _Finnick._

Finnick looks over at me. "Hey there sunshine. Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Finnick says. _Sunshine? He hasn't called me that since we first met._

Finnick gave his tribute a set of drills to practice then walks over to me. "Look, I just want to talk to you." He says, but I'm already starting to walk away with Peeta to go to another station. "Brooke please. I just want you to hear me out." He says as he follows us.

I grab Peeta and start walking faster to the knives station. Finnick catches us to us and grabs my arm. "Brooke please, will you talk to me?"

"Finnick, there is nothing to talk about. You were with your new girlfriend, nothing to talk about." I start to walk off, he grabs both of my wrists and face my towards him. I realized how warm he was, _just like a warm blanket on a cold day. Snap out of it!_

"Trust me, she wasn't my girlfriend." He chuckles. "I have my eye on somebody else anyways." _Me? I curiously wonder._

I realize that he is sincerely sorry. I start to feel bad. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Forgive me?" I ask him.

"Of course." He pulls me into a tight hug, I can't help but smile.

"Then who was she? Another client for your prostitution gig?" I curiously ask.

"Brooke, don't start with the prostitution." He sternly says. "This isn't the place to talk about it." He leans down and whispers to me. I look around and notice that half of the tributes and their mentors were staring at us. I immediately feel flustered and look down. I notice that Peeta was just awkwardly standing there the whole time.

"I better go back to my tribute." He gives me one last hug. "Meet me on the roof tonight at 8." He whispers into my ear. He lets go and walks back to his tribute.

"Sorry, Peeta." I apologise to him.

"Boyfriend problems?" He asks me.

"What? No, he's not my boyfriend." I frantically tell Peeta.

"Looks like you two really care for each other. You two would make a cute couple." He adds.

"Let's get started on your knife throwing skills." I quickly change the topic.

Lunch time soon approached. I waved by to Peeta as I went to join the other mentors for lunch. I find a seat next to Finnick and Johanna. Both give me a smile as I sat down.

"You know the careers this year are pretty cute. If they weren't all 16 I'd totally hit on them." Johanna says, looking over to the career tributes table.

"Why thank you. I trained mine so well." Finnick cockily says.

"I'm not talking about 4, I mean 1 and 2." Johanna tells him. "4 isn't even a real career district."

"At least my district doesn't make it's money chopping down trees." Finnick defensively says.

"At least my specialty weapon isn't a trident. Like is that even a real thing?" Johanna tells Finnick, I could tell she was starting to get a little pissed off. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"And you, you have no idea what it's like. Ms. Daddy-Won-The-Games-So-I-Get-To-Live-Like-Royalty. You don't know what it's like having to provide for your own family. Having parents who actually work for things. You've lived in the Victor's Village all your life." Johanna stubbornly says. "At least you have a family." Johanna mumbles.

I fell silent at that comment. Johanna's family was killed by the Capitol after she refused to go into prostitution and sell her body.

"See you guys later." Johanna gets up and leaves, leaving Finnick and I alone.

"She's just PMSing. She'll be back in a while. She's not actually mad at us or anything, she just has that short temper. Don't worry." Finnick tells me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "You've changed a lot in the past year. Have you cut your hair?" Finnick tries to break the silence.

I begin to say something until my father interrupts me. "You get Katniss for the afternoon block. Try to work on her strengths, so work on archery with her. Maybe snares if you have time." He glares at Finnick then walks off.

"I think he's PMSing too." Finnick jokes, I laugh. "We'd better get going, see you around then. Don't forget about tonight." He says then walks to join up with his tribute.

I walk over to the other side of the cafeteria to meet up with Katniss. "Ready?" I ask her, she nods and we walk over to the archery station.

Peeta and Katniss went down to be scored by the Gamemakers. Elfie, my father, Cinna, Portia, and I sat on the couch anxiously waiting for them to arrive so we could see the results.

"Peeta Mellark with a score of 8." Cesar announces.

"Good job, Peeta!" I tell him.

"We can work with that." Elfie tells him.

And last but not least, Katniss Everdeen with a score of… 11." Cesar announces. Everybody in the room gasps. Congrats are shared to both Katniss and Peeta from everybody.

After dinner I retreat to my room so I can get ready to meet Finnick up on the roof. _This isn't a date, Brooke. You don't need to try. _I tell myself over and over again. But I couldn't help but to get a little dressed up, it was Finnick after all. Finnick, the same boy who I have had a crush on since I was 17. Should I tell him how I feel? If I did this would be the night. But yet again, he flirts with everyone, except me. Maybe he doesn't like me the same way. Have I been friendzoned by Finnick Odair?

I throw on a nice shirt and a pair of shorts and brush my hair out. I look up at the clock and realize it's 8. I was going to be late.

I run out of my room and quietly walk past my dad, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Just out, I need some fresh air. After being inside all day." I tell him, hoping he would believe me.

"Looking like that?" He asks, noting the nice clothes I had on.

"Dad, I've been wearing workout clothes all day, I need a change." I tell him.

"Okay." He nods in approval. I begin to walk out of the apartment. "Have fun with Finnick! Don't do anything inappropriate!" He calls out to me. _Fuck, I was busted._ I just continue to walk to the elevator.

After reaching the roof I look around to see if Finnick was there. "You're late." He says as he walks out of the darkness.

"Sorry, I got held up by my dad." I tell him.

"You look nice." He tells me. I look at him to see that he is wearing jeans and a loose white button up. _He looks like the poster child for District 4. _

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He dreamily tells me.

"What is it then?" I ask him, he snaps out of his little trance.

"I-" _love you_. I finish for him. _Snap out of it! _"Wanted to tell you the truth about that girl Johanna told you about." He says, I was slightly disappointed.

"Oh." I just say to him.

"I want to tell you the truth. About my past." Finnick never really gave me the truth on his past. It had just been vague stories. "Why don't we sit down." He takes my wrist and sits me down on the ledge of the building, he then sits next to me.

"After I won the Games President Snow came to me. He wanted me to go into prostitution. If I disagreed he would kill my family. I agreed, sparing my family. He then rented out my body for wealthy Capitol citizens. I had to go along with it so he wouldn't will my family. To this day is still forces me into it. I don't want it, but I need to do it to keep my family alive. So all those girls you may see me with, they mean nothing to me. Snow wants me to keep up popular in the Capitol, that's why I flirt with everyone. He wants them to believe that I actually care for them. Brooke, all those girls I flirt with, or sleep with, or do anything with means nothing to me. I am forced into it. None of those girls mean anything to me. They don't mean anything to me, you mean something to me. You always have, Brooke." He tells me.

"What?" I couldn't believe the last part about me.

"Brooke, I love you. I have since the day we met, when we were both 17. 6 long years I had to hide it. Now I'm finally telling you. The reason I didn't tell you sooner is because Snow doesn't want me to have a lover. He wants me to convince the Capitol that I'm a single bachelor, so I can be popular with them. Brooke, I don't love them. I love you." He tells me, looking right into my green eyes as I stare into his blue eyes. The same blue eyes I fell in love with 6 years ago.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I lean in close to him and softly press my lips to his. I feel him kiss me back, then I pull away.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I tell him, he smiles back at me.

"I take that as a yes? You love me back?" He asks.

"Yes Finnick, I love you. I have all this time." I tell him.

"I love you too, Brooke." He pulls me in for another kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. I quickly pull away.

"I better get back, my dad will start to worry. I only told him I would be out for a moment." I tell Finnick, I was sad that this moment would soon have to end.

"Do you have to?" He looks up at me with sad eyes. I almost feel guilty about leaving.

"Yes, Finnick." I tell him.

"Brooke, just remember that Snow can't find out about us. Or else…" He trails off.

"Yeah, I know. We'll make this work. I promise." I grab his hand as we walk to the elevator. He intertwined our fingers together.

We push the button to the 12th floor and started to descend. The doors open to the 12th floor and I notice it's completely dark, I guess everyone went to bed already.

"Be very quiet." I whisper to Finnick as I lead him into the District 12 apartment. We both tip toe to my room trying not to get caught.

We successfully made it to my room, I lead him and and closed the door.

"Don't try anything with me." I firmly tell him.

"I promise." He gives me his signature smile.

"Wait here." I tell him. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and an old t shirt, my night clothes. I head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I'm done I walk back out to Finnick who is already stripped down to his boxers, shirtless. _Oh god, he's so hot. And he's mine._

He looks over at me and smiles. "Well are you going to join me or are you keep staring at me?" He asks, smirking.

I walk over to my bed and get under the covers, Finnick does the same. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. He then kisses the top of my head.

"I love you so much." He tells me.

"I love you too, Finnick." I confirm.

"Goodnight, my love." And with that I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**I hope you liked it! As always leave a review/direct message me!**

**I still think that James Franco should've been casted as Finnick... But I still love Sam Claflin!**


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL." I wake up to my dad yelling. "BROOKE HAYES ABERNATHY." He continues.

"Hayes?" Finnick chuckles to himself.

"Shut up." I jokingly say.

My dad walks over to my bed, Elfie, Peeta, and Katniss look inside my room curious of what is going on.

"What are you doing?" My dad demands from me.

"Daddy-" I try to say.

"Oh no, don't 'daddy' me. That won't work this time, Brooke."

"It's not what it looks like."

"What? Both of you in bed together. And he's naked." My dad points at Finnick.

"Actually sir, I'm wearing boxers." Finnick tells him.

"Not now, pretty boy." My dad raises his voice to Finnick.

"Dad. I'm 23. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you hovering over me like I'm a 16 year old." I tell him.

"Get up." He demands.

"What?" I ask.

"I said get up." He roughly grabs my arm and yanks me out of bed, out of Finnick's warm arms.

"Hey! You can't just do that." Finnick tries to defend me.

"You. Out." My dad points at Finnick, he picks up his clothes from last night and throws it at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Finnick stands up and glares at my dad.

"Get out." My dad firmly tells him. Finnick finally gives in and leaves our floor. "You." He looks at me. "Sit." He points to the couch.

I listen to him and sit on the couch, he walks over to me. "You will never see that boy ever again. He's no good for you."

"But dad, I love him. And he loves me." I debate with him.

"No he doesn't. Stay away from him."

"Dad, I'm 23. You need to stop treating me like I'm a little girl." I tell him, with that I get up and leave.

"Where are you going? Come back here, Brooke!" My dad shouts at me.

"I don't need to listen to this." I shouts back at my dad as I walk out.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor. The doors soon open to reveal the 4th floor. I couldn't help but let out some tears. Mags slowly walks over to me, one hand grasping her cane as she walked.

She looked over to me with sad, worried eyes. "Is Finnick here?" I ask her, more and more tears are falling from my eyes.

She nods and leads me to Finnick's room. Once we got to his door Finnick jumped off his bed and wrapped his arms around me. He mouthed a "thank you" to Mags and she left.

I couldn't help but sob. "Hey, shh shh. What happened? Are you alright?" He sets me down on his bed and he kneels down in front of me. He starts to wipe the tears away.

"Finnick, he thinks that he can just control me." I tell him.

"He just needs time to think, he will be fine in a few hours. I promise." Finnick wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest.

We stay in that position for a few moments. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink? We're having breakfast in a few minutes, maybe you can join us." He asks.

"That sounds great, thank you." I smile to him.

"Anything for you."

A few minutes later breakfast was served, I sat around the table with Mags, the District 4 escort, the two tributes, and Finnick.

"This is Brooke. She's the mentor from District 12. She's having a rough time with her dad, so she'll be staying here for a little while." Finnick introduces me to the group.

"Which Games did you win?" The male tribute asked.

"The 67th, when I was 16." I reply.

"Coral, can Brooke borrow some clothes?" Finnick asks his female tribute. I look down and realized I was still in my sleeping clothes.

"Sure." She motions me to follow her. I go back into her room and she opens up her dresser. She hands me a pair of shorts and a sea green top.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give them back to you." I tell her, immediately regretting my words. I forgot that tomorrow was the Games and she probably wouldn't make it out alive.

"No need." She simply says. She walks away and leaves me to change. After changing I walk back into the dining room to rejoin the group.

After we finished eating, the escort and the tributes left to get prepped for tonight's interviews. Leaving Mags, Finnick, and I alone in the District 4 apartment.

Mags went back to her room to take a nap, Finnick and I stayed out in the living room to watch TV. I wasn't paying attention to what was on, I was just enjoying the company of Finnick.

"Remember, Snow can't find out about this. We need to keep this a secret for now." Finnick tells me as he plays with my hair.

"I just hate how it has to be this way." I tell him.

"Yeah, me too." He mumbles.

"I better go apologize to my dad." I slowly get up from the couch.

"Yeah, you're right, do you want me to come with you?" I nod and we both make out way to the 12th floor.

Finnick gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can do this." He tells me as we enter the 12th floor. My father is sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry about how I reacted earlier this morning." I begin.

He lifts his head from his hands. "No, I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't have overreacted. I've realized that no matter what I say you two will never leave each other. I just can't keep you apart. You're right, you're 23 and that's old enough to make your own decisions. I trust that you will make them well. Come here, Brook." I let go of Finnick's hand and gave my dad a hug.

After a few moments my dad speaks up again. "Hey Finnick, can I talk to you for a second?" My dad faces Finnick.

_Oh god, this was the "do not ever have sex with my daughter ever or I will rip your balls off. Also don't break her heart or I will break something of yours" talk..._

**Finnick POV**

Haymitch led me over to the elevator, he pushed the ground floor and we started descending. We stood in awkward silence until we came to the ground floor. Haymitch started walking down the hall and I followed him.

"Listen, son. I'm gonna try to make this short and sweet. Don't break Brooke or I will break you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I quickly reply.

"And don't show affection in front of me. Also don't get her pregnant." Haymitch tells me as we walk down the hallway.

"Understood, Mr. Abernathy." I tried to be as polite as possible to him.

"Haymitch is fine. Just call me Haymitch. I'm not ready to be called dad yet. And definitely not grandpa."

We walked in silence untill Haymitch broke the silence once again. "You know, I understand where you're coming from. The Capitol wanted to force me into prostitution too."

I look at him, it was hard to believe.

"Really. After I won the games the Capitol wanted to sell my body. I refused and they killed everyone I ever cared for. Including Brooke's mother. They also killed my mother and brother."

"Does she know?" I softly ask.

"Brooke? No. I don't want her to either. Now especially that you two are together. I don't want her to fear dying if you decide to rebel and stop selling your body. Which gets me to my next point. Even though I hate that my daughter is dating a prostitute I know that you aren't willingly one. Finnick, I know this may sound very strange but don't stop being a prostitute. If you quit then the Capitol will come after Brooke and they will kill her. Do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if it means selling your body to make the Capitol happy."

"I promise you that, Haymitch."

"Good. You have my blessing."

"What?" I couldn't believe he was actually saying that.

"Yes, Finnick. Take care of her. I need to go chat with my tributes. Remember our deal, Finnick." Haymitch tells me as he walks away. I walk over to the elevator and push the button.

Soon I arrived in the District 12 apartment. "Brooke?" I ask. I didn't see her anywhere. "Brooke?" I ask again.

Suddenly someone from behind covers my eyes with their hands. "Guess who." They ask.

"Cashmere?" I playfully ask.

"No." They respond, trying to hold back laughter.

"Of course! You're Seneca Crane!" I jokingly say.

"Yep! How did you guess?" The voice, who was obviously Brooke, replied.

She lifted her hands from my eyes and walked over to face me.

"How did it go with my dad?" She asked me.

"Good. It went fine." Was all I told her. Debating if I should tell her about her mother.

"We better get ready for the interviews. They start in a few hours." She suggests.

"Yeah you're right. I'll meet you up here after I'm done getting ready. Then we can walk down together." I lean down to kiss her then head down to my own floor so I could get ready.

After about an hour I was all finished. I brushed out my hair then smoothed out my suit jacket. I walked out of my floor and headed up to Brooke's.

I walked into the floor and found Haymitch sitting on the couch, already ready. He was probably waiting for Brooke too.

"Girls take forever." He groaned. I sat down on the chair next to him and waited for Brooke.

After what seemed like forever she finally came out from her room. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress that brought out her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was minimal and her hair was curled. She was so beautiful.

"Finnick! You look handsome." She said as she walked closer to me.

"Nothing compared to you." I tell her, I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her and lean in for a kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Remember what I said, Finnick. No affection in front of me." Haymitch interrupts us.

I grab her hand and we start to make our way down to the interviews.

* * *

**AN**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brooke's POV **

Dad went to sit down in the crowd, Finnick and I however decided to see our tributes before the interviews. Finnick let go of my hand, I tried to grab it back but he whispered into my ear. "Remember, Snow can't find out about this. I'm sorry, Brooke."

We walked over to where the tributes were lined up. "30 minutes until the interviews begin." The backstage worker announced.

"Hey there, cutie." The boy from District 1 smirked at me as I walked by. "I would join any alliance with you, baby." I just ignored him and rolled my eyes. I could tell Finnick however was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Maybe after I win these Games I could show you my spear collection." He says to me.

Finnick heard enough, he grabs the tribute's neck and throws him up against the wall. "Look here, buddy. You treat her with respect. You hear? She's too old for you anyways." He drops his voice down so nobody within earshot would be able to hear. "She's with me. Don't try to get with her."

Finnick lets go of the tribute's neck, "understood?" Finnick asks him. The tribute frantically nods and stands back in line with the other tributes.

Finnick goes to chat with his own tributes while I make my way over to Katniss and Peeta. "Good luck you guys, you'll both kill it!" I tell them.

"You look great tonight." Peeta tells me, I smile back to him.

"Cinna did a great job, Katniss." I tell her, she thanks me. Finnick soon comes over to us.

"I think it's time we go find our seats, Brooke." Finnick says. I give one final wave to Katniss and Peeta before we head to our seats.

We found seats next to my dad and Johanna. "Hey guys." Johanna says as we sit down. I guess she got over the little incident we had yesterday in the training center.

"Now Peeta, is there a special girl back home?" Cesar asks Peeta.

"Actually, there's someone here." Peeta replies.

_I swear if he says it's me I'm going to kill him. _

"Who is it then?" Cesar eagerly asks.

"It's Katniss, my district partner." Peeta says, everybody in the audience and Cesar gasped in shock.

The buzzer went off declaring it was the end of his interview.

Once the interviews were over we all headed back to our floor. Katniss was still upset over Peeta declaring his love for her.

Once inside our floor Finnick leaned in for a kiss. "Brooke, I better get back to my tributes. I need to give them some last minute advice before tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you." He gave me another kiss.

"I love you too." I tell him confidently, he then walks back to the elevator to his own district floor.

"I think it's be best if we all went to bed early tonight. Tomorrow will be an early morning." Elfie announces. Everyone agreed and we all retreated to our rooms to get ready for bed.

"Good luck, Peeta. Remember to find water as soon as you can, avoid the bloodbath. I know you'll do well." I tell them as we enter the elevator.

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open. "Well, this is your stop. Remember everything you learned in training." I tell him.

"Wait." Peeta pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Brooke." He walks out of the elevator, that could possibly be the last time I see him. The elevator doors slide close and I start to lower.

Once the elevator reached the floor I stepped out. I turned to my left and saw my dad getting out of his elevator. I walked over to him. "I think they have a solid chance this year." I told him and we started to walk back to the mentor's viewing area.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Dong_

_Happy 74th Annual Hunger Games_

* * *

**AN**

**I know it's short, I'm having serious writer's block here. Comment any ideas you may have! **

**Again, hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to send them a sponsor gift." I demanded from my father. We just watched helplessly as Peeta got his leg sliced open by one of the Careers. It had been a few days into the Games, Katniss went onto her separate way as Peeta joined the Careers. About ⅔ of the tributes were dead. Only recently when he tried to leave the alliance did he get his leg cut open.

"We only have enough money to spend one tribute a gift, I think Katniss needs it more." My father replied. Katniss was definitely the stronger of the two. My father desperately wanted to send her food since she had so little. Since Peeta was in the Careers he was at least given a fair amount of food. Katniss was deteriorating and growing thinner and thinner by the hour.

"We need to save Peeta. If he doesn't get medicine and bandages for his wound he will die-"

"He will die anyways. Brooke, stop spending all of your time thinking he will actually win. _He is weak. _Just let him die with his wound, Katniss needs our help more than ever. Unlike Peeta she actually has a chance." My father cut me off. I just sunk deeper into my chair.

"Look." I point up to the screen, it showed Katniss walking in the woods, dangerously close to Peeta. "I hope they find each other, they will have a better chance if they stick together."

"_Katniss" Croaked Peeta's voice, he was camouflaged and hidden._

"_Peeta! I thought you were dead!" Katniss exclaimed as she helped Peeta up. "Your leg…" _

"_Yeah I know, one of the Careers sliced it open when I tried to leave the alliance." Peeta told her._

"_Let's find shelter." She suggested and they go to search for a cave._

I looked over to my father. "Guess now we have to send a gift to both of them." I smirked to him.

_Hmph _was all I heard from him. I walked over to an Avox who was in charge of sending sponsor gifts.

"Hi, I would like to send medicine and food to the tributes of District 12." I told the Avox, she nodded and scurried away. I began to walk back to my father to watch the rest of the Games.

"You know." I heard a voice from behind me, I stopped walking and turned around to see who was talking to me. It was Finnick. "I'm cheering for your tributes, since mine both died out in the bloodbath. Both of yours made it to the final six. They have a chance." Finnick gave a smile to me. I smiled back.

"Care to watch the rest of the Games with me?" I asked him, I half knew he would decline since I was sitting with my father.

"You sure Pops won't mind?" He asked.

"Pops?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I better get used to calling him that, I'm going to be here for a while. No way you're getting rid of me." He chuckled and we walked back to our seats.

As we sat down my father just gave a glare at us and turned his attention back to the screens. It felt weird sitting next to Finnick not being able to hold his hand, lean on his shoulder, touch him. The Capitol couldn't find out that he were together.

The Games were getting increasingly boring, everyone was hiding out. A voice boomed from over head. "Ladies and gentleman, there will be a feast tomorrow. There is something for each district. Something you desperately need. That is all." The voice cut off.

"A feast? That will be exciting! Too bad we have to wait until tomorrow to see some bloodshed." Brutus commented from behind me.

"Sicko." Finnick murmured to himself. He leaned down to my ear. "Meet me on my district's floor. I'm going to leave now, count to ten then follow me." He got up and made his way to the elevators. I sat in silence and counted to 10 then followed him up.

I pushed the elevator button to 4 and it started to go up. The doors started to slide open, revealing the 4th District's floor.

"Glad you could join me." Finnick walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I returned the gesture and held his neck. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

_Fuck, I've missed him. I hate not being able to show affection in public. _I thought to myself.

He pulled away and started to walk over to the kitchen, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him in the process. "Hungry? Thirsty?" He asked me.

"A little." I replied to him.

"Which one, hungry or thirsty?" He asked.

"Both." I chuckled to him. He sat me down at the kitchen bar and started to pull out various ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

"Why don't you get an Avox to cook? Or order something? We are in the Capitol after all." I asked him.

"It's less fun that way. Plus the Capitol can't cook District 4 food." He smirked at me.

"And what exactly is 'District 4 food'?"

"You'll see."

Finnick pulled out some shrimp from the fridge.

"Do you know how to peel shrimp?" I shook my head no. I had only seen shrimp a few times in my life, it was a rarity in District 12.

"I'll show you then." He motioned me to come over and stand next to him, I did what he instructed. Finnick grabbed a shrimp and held it out so I could see it.

"First you grab the head, squeeze and pull it off. Then you peel back the shell. Leave the tail on and you're done." He held up a perfectly peeled shrimp for me to look at. "Now you try." He motions over to the pile of shrimp in front of me.

I grabbed a shrimp and just stared at it. It felt cold and slimy in my hands. I hated the feeling.

"It'd already dead, it won't hurt you." Finnick laughed at me. I grabbed its head and started to pull it off.

"Oh my god, Finnick." I dropped the shrimp on the floor. "That was disgusting." I told him.

He picked up the shrimp off the floor and threw it in the trash. "Would you like to start over?" He held out a new shrimp for me.

"I'll just watch." I walk back to the kitchen bar and sit down.

"Suit yourself." Within a few minutes all the shrimp was peeled and cleaned. "Would you like to help me with the next step? We're going to put skewers through the shrimp." He grabbed a shrimp and stuck a skewer through it, then started to add more and more shrimp until the skewer was filled with shrimp.

"I'm good." He chuckled and proceeded to skewer the rest of the shrimp.

Once he was done he gets out a pan and heats it up. Since we don't have a grill I'll have to improvise and use the pan." He said.

"I'm assuming you don't want anything to do with the shrimp, so you can be in charge of cooking the broccoli. Think you can handle that?" He gave me a skeptical look, I nodded to him. "Cut up the broccoli and saute it in a pan with some garlic. I pulled out a cutting board and a knife. I quickly chopped the broccoli and cooked it in a pan with garlic. Once I was done I put it in a bowl and placed it on the kitchen counter. I looked over to Finnick who was almost done grilling the shrimp.

"Perfect." He said as he set the shrimp on two plates, I put some broccoli on each plate as well. Finnick grabbed the two plates and set them on the table. "Care to join me for dinner?" he said in his pompous Capitol accent.

"Why, of course." I return in my fake Capitol accent and we sit down at the table.

I uncomfortably looked at the shrimp. "I don't think I've ever had shrimp before…" I told him.

Finnick gave me a look of disbelief. "Well, first slide the shrimp off of the skewer. Then pinch the tail and pull it off. Then eat the shrimp. It's really good, you will like it." He told me.

I cut up the shrimp into a bite sized and ate it. "Mmm, Finnick this is really good!" I smiled up to him.

"Glad you like it. You cooked the broccoli perfectly." He commented.

We sat in awkward silence until I spoke up. "So how is District 4?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. Annie sends her love." He told me. Annie was one of his friends back in District 4. They were very close, after she won the games Annie became _different _and Finnick was the only one who understood her. Annie and I aren't close or anything, but we do make small friendly conversations with each other.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her. Has she gotten better?" I asked, Finnick simply nodded his head no. I took that as a cue to drop the subject.

We both heard the elevator doors slide open and looked to see who it was, it was Mags. She slowly walked into the floor.

"Hey Mags! We have some leftovers if you want any." Finnick asked her kindly. She shook her head no and walked to her room.

A few moments passed and we were both done with our meals. After Finnick and I did the dishes we flopped down on the couch.

"You know, we could've just gotten an Avox to do all that." I asked him.

"I know, but it wouldn't be as fun. Besides, I like spending time with you." He leaned down and almost made contact with my lips until an Avox walked up to us. She was holding a platter with a note on it.

I look the note and she quickly walked away.

_Get your ass back to our floor. _

It needed no more explanation, I knew it was from my father.

"What does it say?" Finnick curiously asked.

"My dad wants me back. Sorry, I should go." I started to make my way to the elevator, Finnick followed me.

"I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can do this again?" He asked. I think he completely forgot the fact that in a few days the Games would be over and we would both need to return back to our districts. With no communication between us at all.

"Yeah." I told him. "I love you." I tilted my head up to give him a kiss.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow." He told me as I stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**AN**

**So I guess I have been writing Effie's name ****_Elfie... _****Sorry about that. My laptop keeps wanting to correct it to Elfie. Sorry about any confusion that there maybe! I will go back and change it as soon as I can. I hope you liked it! REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day of the Games, I knew it. The only ones left were Cato, Peeta, and Katniss. Only one could be crowned victor. I wanted Peeta to win. But in my mind I knew Cato was going to win.

Peeta and Katniss were being chased to the cornucopia by mutts, Cato was not too far back. This was it. It was the final showdown.

Peeta, Katniss, and Cato were all on top of the cornucopia, trying to escape the mutts below.

It all happened so fast, by the time I knew it Cato was dead, and Katniss and Peeta were sitting on top of the cornucopia planning out their next move. Within moments the mutts disappeared and Katniss and Peeta jumped down from the cornucopia.

"If they can't have two victors I guess they just don't get one at all." Katniss said as she held the nightlock berries. Katniss and Peeta tilted their hands and the berries began to fall into their mouths.

"STOP" The voice of Seneca Crane boomed. Katniss and Peeta spat out any berries that may have entered their mouths.

"The victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

They won. The tributes from our district actually won. I sprinted over to my father and tackled him in a hug. "We won!" I chanted over and over again in his ear.

Everyone around us congratulated us on our tribute's victory.

"Looks like District 12 can actually do something, for once." Johanna said from behind me. I spun around and gave her a hug. I was just in a cheery mood, it had been 7 years since our district had won.

I looked around to see if Finnick was there, he wasn't. I wouldn't be surprised if Snow set him up with another client tonight.

The Games ended at around noon, so there would be interviews tonight. Nobody except the stylists were allowed to see the tributes until then.

I sat up in my room looking down at the dress that was laid out for me to wear. An Avox delivered it and said it was from President Snow himself. The dress was incredibly beautiful but a little too showy for what I liked. It was a deep sea green floor dress that matched Finnick's eyes perfectly. It was strapless and the backline came down too low. The dress was pretty tight in the breast/stomach area but flowed down loose towards the legs. Snow also included a pair of high heels that were very high.

I sat wondering why President Snow would send a dress for me specifically to wear tonight.

I heard a knock on my door. "Brooke, are you ready? We need to be down in interviews in 15 minutes." My father called through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few." I called back to him. I quickly slipped the dress on, curled my hair, and put on minimal makeup. I struggled to stand in the heels but quickly mastered them. I walked out of my room to be greeted by my father who was wearing his ragged, old suit he always wears.

"You look, um, very-" He began

"Snow sent this for me." I said in a low voice.

"Your shadow is here." My father gestured to the couch where Finnick was sitting. His eyes looked red and bloodshot. Either he was crying or doing drugs. I'd bank on crying. I looked to him with concerned eyes, but once he saw me his mood lightened.

"You look beautiful, Brooke." He told me, a hint of sadness snuck in his voice.

"As do you, Finnick." I replied, with the same tone of sadness.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you. We'll meet up with you guys down at the interviews." Finnick grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator. Once inside he enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Whatever happens tonight just know that I still love you. I'm sorry." He mumbled into my neck, before I could ask any questions the elevator doors slide open and an Avox stood waiting for us. She motioned for us to follow her. We walked down a long hallway and up other elevator. We finally reached a small office with a desk and two chairs on either side. The Avox motioned me to get out of the elevator. Finnick grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and flashed a quick smile.

I walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs. The elevator closed and I was left alone. After what felt like an eternity a door in the room opened and in walked the man who all of Panem hated, President Snow.

"Hello, Ms. Abernathy." President Snow said as he sat in the other chair opposite from mine.

"What an honor it is, President Snow." I tried my best to be formal and polite.

"We have a small problem, Ms. Abernathy. Would you like to take a guess at what it is?" I just sat in silence looking at him.

"Ms. Abernathy, it appears that you have been maintaining a relationship with Mr. Odair. Have you not?" Tears of fear struck me and I tried to blink them away.

"Yes, President Snow." He found out about Finnick and me.

"As you know, Mr. Odair is the Capitol's sweetheart. Wealthy Capitol residents rent out his body for recreational purposes. If they see he is in a relationship nobody would want to rent him out. Then he becomes useless." Snow stands and begins to pace around the room, finally stopping to stare out the window.

"You are going to be punished for your actions, Ms. Abernathy. I am going to offer you the same deal I offered Mr. Odair. If you refuse this offer somebody you love is going to die." I looked up at him, tears building in my eyes.

"You do know what happened to your father? And Johanna?" He asked me, I honestly had no idea what he was going at.

"I will enlighten you then. I gave Johanna and Haymitch the same deal I am giving you. Both of them refused and I somebody they love has been killed. For Johanna, that was her family. For your father, it was your mother, his wife at the time." Warm tears began to fall from my eyes, I had no idea that was the truth. That was what really happened. Anger, frustration, confusion, worry, all built up inside me.

"Now, Ms. Abernathy will you accept my offer? Will you sell out your body in exchange for someone you love's life? Maybe I could take Johanna's life, maybe your father, or maybe Finn-"

"I accept your offer, President Snow." I had to accept. I couldn't let anyone else die because of me. Snow curled his lips into a smile.

"Wonderful. We will keep in touch, Ms. Abernathy." Snow walked over to the elevator, I got up and followed him. "Oh, and Ms. Abernathy do not keep any further relations with Mr. Odair. Your clients do not handle jealousy well." He smirked at me and I walked into the elevator, praying that the doors would close faster. Once the doors slide close my legs gave out. I sat on the cold floor and let the tears fall. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe what happened to my mother. I couldn't believe what happened to Johanna.

The doors of the elevator opened, I didn't even bother to get up. I just wanted to lay there and pretend nothing was real. That this was all a dream. I felt arms pick me up and carry me but my eyes were so puffy and blurred I couldn't see anything.

"Shh. Shh. It will be alright. You need to be strong for me, Brooke." The familiar voice of Finnick said as he carried me out of the elevator.

"Finnick, I don't want to go to the interviews." I told him as he carried me down the hall.

"I know, sweetie. But we need to. President Snow…" He sets me down on my own feet, I grab onto his arm to regain balance. Once I could walk we started to walk down to the interviews.

We walked down the long narrow hall in silence, just soaking up what just happened. "I accepted." I said so softly it took Finnick a while to understand what I said.

"Brooke, you shouldn't have. Your life is worth so much more."

"He would've killed you, Finnick." I raised my voice.

"I would want to die instead of seeing you sell your body."

"Finnick, I had to accept. Just leave it."

"He told you about your mother, didn't he?" Finnick's voice dropped down. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry you had to find out that way."

The interviews were starting and we rushed to our seats. Of course Snow put us on opposite sides. I was near the stage and Finnick was a few rows behind.

Katniss and Peeta were up on the stage, talking about their various experiences in the arena. I couldn't pay attention, all was on my mind was my encounter with Snow.

"And may I introduce the mentors of the victors! Brooke and Haymitch Abernathy!" _What? I didn't know I was going to go on stage. I didn't prepare anything._

I slowly rose and walked to the stage, joined by the father. As I walked across the stage I could hear whistles calling out for me. I bet this was Snow's plan to get me more clients.

Cesar asked us questions about how surprised we were and how life will be once we return home. We both put on our fake Capitol faces and cheerfully answered the questions even though deep inside we were both dying.

* * *

**AN**

**What should their ship name be? Brinnick? Finooke? **

**REVIEW AND I WILL PAY YOU IN HUGS AND SMILES**


	10. Chapter 10

It was our last night in the Capitol, tomorrow morning we go back to District 12 then start our Victory Tour.

"Brooke, you can't just sell your body like that. You can't let Snow control you." Finnick told me as he caressed the back on my hand. We were laying in my bed, enjoying our last night together.

"I know, but I couldn't let him kill an innocent person." I softly replied.

"There has to be something we can do. Maybe a trade. I don't know."

"Its Snow, there's little we can negotiate."

"Let's run away. We can escape, never come back. Never have to deal with the Games or Snow ever again."

"Where would we go, Finnick?"

"District 13. It's on the other side of District 12. We can do this. Brooke, run away with me. We can be happy together without all of this."

"Finnick, I can't just leave everybody and everything."

"Brooke, we can finally have a normal life." I broke away from his grasp and stood up. Could we really escape?

"If Snow finds out he will have us and our families executed. There's too much to risk here, Finnick."

"Brook-"

"There's no debate, Finnick. I don't want even more people in my life dead." That was all he needed to hear. He laid in the bed silent, staring up at the ceiling.

I crawled back into the bed and laid my head on the pillow. "Finnick, I have never told anybody about this, I had an older brother." Finnick turned over and looked at me, before wrapping his arms back around me and pulling me to him.

"Brooke, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I need to. I haven't told anybody his story. I had a brother, his name was Leif, he participated in the 66th Hunger Games. He was 3 years older than me. He was reaped for the Games when he was 18, I was 15 at the time. I still remember the day that he died, a Career slit his throat while he was sleeping." Finnick looked at me with concerned eyes, stroking the back of my hand as I continued. "He told me he would come back, that he would win the Games for me. He never did. But do you know the strangest part? The Capitol never sent his body back when he died. There's conspiracy that he's not really dead. Maybe the Capitol is hiding something, I don't know." I started chuckling.

"What?" Finnick asked me.

"Nothing. Just, you're the first person I've ever told this to." I looked down.

"I'm glad you've opened up." Finnick told me.

"After my brother's death my father started to drink a lot more. More than he usually did. I think he drinks to rid himself of the pain, after my brother and my mother's death."

"Yet he's managed to raise a beautiful, smart, charming, girl."

"So what are we going to do about this whole Snow ordeal?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Come to 4 with me." He must've been joking, again.

"You know it's forbidden." I told him sternly.

"Then I'll come to 12."

"No."

"Whatever, it's late. We should get some sleep. Love you."

"I love you too." And with that we both drifted to sleep.

It was a week into the Victory Tour and we had already stopped at Districts 11 through 5. Many of them did not seem happy there were two victors in the Games. Riots began in several Districts we stopped at. District 4 was next on our tour. I hadn't seen Finnick in months since we left the Capitol.

"We will be arriving in District 4 in a few minutes. Get ready everyone." Effie announced.

I hadn't heard from Snow in well over a few months about our deal. I wondered if he had forgotten about it, yet again the Capitol never forgets anything. Snow said we would keep in touch, we haven't.

I looked out the window to District 4, it was my second time here since my own Victor Tour. It was more beautiful than I remembered. Beautiful flowers were blooming everywhere and the sparkling sea shone in the distance. There were many fishing boats scattered around the horizon.

"Okay everyone, out." Effie said as she began to walk out of the train car. We all followed after her. We were escorted onto a stage outside of the District's building. I looked to one side of the stage, Finnick was there with Mags. But no Annie. I wondered where she was, I quickly shrugged off the thought.

My father and I were sat down next to Finnick and Mags. As I sat next to Finnick I had to fight the urge to touch him, he was so close and it had been so many months.

The entire district as a whole seemed very happy we were there, which was unusual since most districts dreaded having us.

Katniss gave her usual spiel and I tried my best to keep a fake smile on my face. After the speeches we were all invited to the District 4 Victor's Village for a nice meal.

"We will all be going over to Finnick Odair's home for an evening meal. Use your best manners everyone." Effie instructed us as we started to walk down the Victor's Village. Surrounding us were large houses built right on the beach. Only 3 of the dozens of houses had light on, meaning the district didn't have a lot of victors. Effie guided us to a large house with beautiful marble pillars, it had to be Finnick's.

Effie knocked on the door gently, there was no way anybody would be able to hear it. A short pause was followed by the door opening, it revealed Mag's face. She greeted us then ushered us inside to the main dining room. We all sat around the large oak table that overlooked the ocean. Mags retreated back to the kitchen and started to bring out the food.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Mags as she set down a large platter of grilled fish. She shook her head no. I refused to listen and followed her to the kitchen.

"Katniss, Peeta, what are your plans once you get home?" Finnick broke the silence. Finnick, Mags, Haymitch, Peeta, Effie, Katniss, and I all sat around a detailed mosaic table. Annie was still nowhere in sight. Finnick refused to talk to me, I tried to make eye contact but he always broke it. I knew something was on his mind.

"Try to get back to a normal life, I guess." Peeta answered.

Finnick chuckled. "You'll never be able to live a normal life after the Games. They will forever be apart of you."

Peeta just stared at his food as he moved it around his plate.

We were all finished with dinner, Finnick got up and took everyone's plates and started to clear the table. I headed to the kitchen to see if he needed help.

"Hey." I said to him as I entered the kitchen.

"Brooke, we need to talk." He put down the dishes in his hand and walked over to me.

"Finnick, you've avoided me all night. There must be something big on your mind."

"I talked to Snow." He looked down.

"What did he say?" I curiously asked.

"I got us both out of your deals with him." I cracked a smile at him and jumped up to embrace him.

"But on one condition." He pulled away from our hug and lightly held my hands. "Snow said we would have a surprise next Hunger Games."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know. He said to be prepared."

We stood in silence, both of us looking down at the ground.

"Finnick, where's Annie?" I asked him, he refused to make eye contact.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. In that time I've just been writing and rewriting this chapter. I'm still not happy with it but it'll work. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me! I need some ideas!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
